Caught In The Rain
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Just a oneshot set in POA. I got to thinking, What if a Slytherin had caught Harry when he fell off his broom? AU. NOT A HARRY/OC ROMANCE FIC. Rated T for Draco Bashing, Language, and mild content. Draco fans, avoid this fic.


**Caught in the Rain**

**Authors Note: This story is going AU and is set during Prisoner of Azkaban. Also, if you are a fan of Draco, you probably shouldn't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Emily O'Neal. I'd like to thank El Chacal for helping come up with this fic. I'd also like to thank my Feisty, Blonde, Half-Banshee Muse for helping me with this story.**

**Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, November 15th, 1993, 2:00 P.M.**

**(Emily's POV)**

I watched through the rain as the match went on. Ever since my first year, I've been on the Slytherin Quidditch team and on my 4th year, I became their Chaser. The feeling you get from having the wind blowing against your face at well over 80 miles an hour, playing like your life depends on it and flying like ye have the Devil himself chasing after you, is something ye can't get anywhere else. It almost makes me feel alive inside.

'That'll ne'er happen.' my inner Banshee reminds me as I thought about the tattoo on my back I got when I was in my 3rd year. My dad had a fit about it, but he conceded to accept it. It was a heart covering the middle of my back, with the Flag of Ireland as the colors with a moving photo of my mother smiling and hugging my father in the middle. Above it, forever lay the words _'BÉAL FEIRSTE BANSHEE DEO'_ and below the heart, _'RIP'_. I got it as a tribute to my mother and to the emotions I'll never experience because of her death.

I turned my attention back to the Gryffindor Seeker, The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. It's only been in the last 2 years that Slytherin has failed to take the cup and it's all because of him. He's never lost a match and he's an excellent Seeker. Tis a shame he's in Gryffindor. He would have made a great Slytherin.

At least he'd be better then that pathetic excuse for a Seeker we have right now. Malfoy is such a git! The nerve of him, buying his way to becoming Seeker. A true player of the game earns their way in.

And that Bullshit excuse of his arm being out of commission. Hah! I know for a fact Madam Pomfry healed his arse the moment he came in to get his arm healed. I was being healed for a bad case of Dragon Pox when she did it. The only reason he's playing this up is because he wants Hagrid's pet killed. If I were capable of emotions, I'd feel sympathy for the old game keeper. He's always been a friend of mine and I've always considered him one as well.

If I was captain, we would have found a different guy to replace him. Unfortunately, I'm not, so oh well.

For a third year, The Boy Who Lived is kinda cute, but I snap out of these thoughts. I'm 5 years older then him, Head Girl and in a house that rivals his own. The school tends to frown upon such relationships.

'Besides, a dark haired beauty has captured my heart already.' I thought as I looked at the woman sitting 3 seats away from me. Christine 'Missy' Callahan will always be the one human being I've ever felt love for. We were seated on the front row, as 7th years normally are.

What ever happens this year, whether Sirius Black kills Harry or if Slytherin wins against Gryffindor this year or if we lose, I have a feeling that it'll be a match to remember.

As Harry was trying to find the snitch, I began wondering what he'd do with his life after Hogwarts. Perhaps he'll join Ireland's Quidditch team. If he did, I'd root for him. I might even join that team me self after I graduate.

As I'm pondering this, I suddenly see everyone around me beginning to start changing. It looks as if someone had just taken an ice cube and put it in their mouths. Even though I have CIPA, I began to feel a slight chill going through my body. I have only felt it once before on the Hogwarts Express, on the way to school, this year.

I suddenly began reliving the day me mum died. I realized that the Dementors were here and they were headed straight for Harry. I can only hope he'll be ok. What the bloody hell are they doing here? Didn't Dumbledore say they weren't allow inside the grounds?

Suddenly, I saw Harry plummeting to the ground. No one else was close enough to get him before he reached the ground and died.

I didn't realize that I had moved until I had leapt across the stadium and jumped onto the ground and had caught Harry just before he hit the ground. As soon as I did, I was put down on my knees as well, but I had done it.

I had just saved the life of Harry Potter.

Dumbledore had gone to get rid of the Dementors while Madam Hooch had flown over to us. Swiftly dismounting her broomstick, she began examining me and Harry for injuries.

"You alright, dear?" she asked with concern as she checked his pulse. It was obvious that he was still alive, but unconscious. I simply nodded in response. She took him from my arms and the match was over. Hufflepuff had won. Their captain tried to call it off and petitioned for a rematch, but it was over.

I didn't even realize I was still there, unmoving until I felt a pat on my shoulder and saw Missy kneeling beside me.

"That was awfully sweet of you, Emily. I thought you didn't feel emotions." she asked, not mockingly, but out of curiosity.

"I don't know what came over me, Missy." I replied. I guess I was still in shock. I had just saved Gryffindor's Quidditch team's Seeker and I have no idea of why I did it.

"I'm surprised you pulled yourself out of Callahan's knickers long enough to watch a game, half blood! Aren't you're supposed to be a Slytherin? How could you save the opposing team's best guy?" A voice yelled. Rage built up inside me as I realized who the voice belonged to. He had just crossed a line. No one insults my heritage and gets away with it.

"Malfoy, I've never looked down on someone before, but the way you're acting has just made me a whole lot taller then you, you little git." said Missy who rose up quicker from the ground then I. As I got up from the ground, I could see how much taller Missy was than Draco and how she did not flinch at his words.

"No one asked you, Mudblood. But I guess you at least didn't save a Muggle lover like Potter." Malfoy sneered, before leaving.

That struck another cord inside me. Missy is the only person I've ever really cared about, and I've been scared for her before. Last year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, I had hoped that her parents would withdraw her from Hogwarts, just so she could be safe.

Missy was one of the few Muggle-borns in Slytherin and I've always felt that somehow made her special. We might be the biggest rivals out there but we always made time to be the best of friends as well.

I would love to slit that git's throat for insulting my friend and insulting the boy I just saved, but I knew I couldn't do it. I had no idea of what I'd do with the body and if I got caught, they'd ship me arse off to Azkaban.

"Missy, how'd ye like to plan some vengeance on that slimy git?" I asked.

"Emily, you're Head Girl. You can't just go seeking revenge on Malfoy, even if the prat has it coming. He isn't worth it." she pleaded.

"True enough, but I don't plan on hurting him that bad. I'm just going to give him a warning he won't soon forget." I said, the plans drawing up in my mind as I spoke them.

"But first, we should probably go check on Harry." she said. I sighed before agreeing to do it. I've never understood real emotions and I probably never will, but I guess Missy makes up for both of us. That's one of the things I love about her, I guess.

**Hospital Wing, 8:30 P.M.**

We walked into the hospital wing over to Harry's bed. The only person there was my silent opponent in studying, Hermione Granger. She had dosed off.

"He awake yet?" asked Missy. Granger woke up with a start to see that it was us.

"No. He hasn't." She said, before looking my way, with curiosity practically written on her face. It was no secret in the school that I couldn't feel real emotions and was incapable of sympathy or empathy. I guess that was why it was such a surprise that I, the emotionless half-Banshee of Hogwarts, saved the life of The Boy Who Lived.

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. I stopped to think about it. Why did I do it? It certainly wasn't out of love, that's for sure. Concern? Non existent inside me. I finally decided on an answer that I think was the reason.

"He's probably the best Seeker your team has ever had. T'would be a shame for him to die and not get to face me in my final match against Gryffindor as Slytherin Chaser. You make sure he gets well, ye hear?"

She nodded and I continued, "Also, it's 30 minutes before Curfew. Be sure that you're in bed by then."

I then leaned over to Harry's right ear and whispered, _"Faigh luath go maith, Harry. Táim ag foward a imirt in aghaidh ye."_

As Missy and I left, I passed by a red-haired boy.

"You go on without me. I'll catch up with ye in a few minutes."

She simply nodded and I turned transparent, which basically means I can become ghost like and I lack physical mass. It's perfect for when ye are in a duel or want to eavesdrop on a conversation. I then went back into the Hospital wing, unnoticed and started listening to their conversation.

"What the bloody hell were Slytherins doing here?" demanded Weasly. He made up the third of the Golden Trio and was in my opinion, one of the most annoying people out there.

"They came by to see how Harry's recovery was going along." said Granger.

"Yeah? Then how come that Belfast Bitch whispered into his ear? What if she was trying to press up on him, and make unable to play in their match?" demanded Weasly. Right now, I couldn't decide who was more annoying, him or Malfoy. The nerve of him, insinuating that I was some cradle robbing freak! I ought to give him the scream that made Banshees famous, but I won't. He isn't worth it.

"She didn't try to press up on him. She whispered, 'Get well soon, Harry. I look forward to playing against ye' to him in Gaelic."

"Why the bloody hell did she save him then? Isn't she supposed to be dead inside or something?"

"She's said that she wants to play against him in her final match at Hogwarts. She showed him mutual respect as one Quidditch player to another." said Granger. Good job girl.

I decided I had heard enough and went back to the Slytherin Common room. Hopefully, Missy has gone to bed. It was time for my revenge. I would avenge both me, Missy and Harry.

**Slytherin Common Room, 9:00 P.M**

I entered the common room and immediately started looking for Missy. We had to plan vengeance against Malfoy. Despite it only being 9, the common room was pretty empty. I saw her lounging on a couch and reading a book.

"You have a plan?" she asked me.

"Aye. That I do. We're going to make sure the little prat never insults you or Harry for the rest of this year." I said with a devilish grin on my face.

"However, it's going to require your help. Do you feel up to it, Missy?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

**Monday, November 18th, 1993, The Dungeons, 4:00 P.M.  
(Emily's POV)**

'Well, that was certainly a good class period.' I thought to myself as Missy and I placed our flasks of the potions we had brewed on the desk. As we were about to turn around, Professor Snape said, "Ms. O'Neal, I would like a word with you."

'What did I do to deserve this?' I wondered, but put on my best fake confused face anyways.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" I asked with false sincerity.

"First of all, do not try to fake emotions around me, Ms. O'Neal. I know perfectly well you are incapable of feeling them." he sneered. Oh, well. So much for that plan. I wonder what he wants though?

"Second, I wish to speak about the stunt you pulled at Friday's Quidditch match. I don't know what could possess an emotionless being like yourself to save Potter's skin, but I must question your ability to play for the Slytherin team if you saved the opponent's Seeker." he sneered. I assume that he's not really capable of replying in anything but a sneer, but that's not the point. He thinks I'll be distracted if I play Harry, Eh? We'll see about that.

"Professor, I can assure you that I never have been, nor will I ever be, distracted by Potter. He doesn't affect my ability to play." I replied in an equally cold voice that rivaled his own.

"Certainly not. I would imagine that there are other persons that take your fancy rather than Mr. Potter." Snape said, glancing momentarily at Missy before turning his attention back to me. Now, it was taking every bit of willpower inside of me not to permanently deafen him with a Banshee scream powerful enough to his shatter his eardrums into a thousand pieces. "Still, I must reprimand you. 50 points from Slytherin for Cheek." he said.

Before I could say anything that would most likely result in me having detention with him, Missy yelled, "Professor! She saved a life! Such an act merit's a medal for valor and selflessness, regardless of whose team the person might be on!" You go, girl.

"Another 50 points from Slytherin for Cheek, Ms. Callahan. One more word from either of you, I will…" he began but was interrupted by a voice that said, "Congratulate her for her selflessness, Professor Snape."

The three of us all looked around and saw my second Favorite teacher of all, Professor McGonagall, approach us. I've always admired the head of the Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts for her courage and how she never restrained herself from publicly dressing down that Git Malfoy in front of the rest of us.

"Severus, I know very well that Emily can't feel emotions like you and I can, but she did act valiantly by saving another person's life." She continued.

"Such acts are rewarded, not punished. Now you mentioned something about points lost, did you not, Severus?" McGonagall said as she looked straight through Snape with her wand drawn at him.

"I spoke rather hastily. No points were lost on the part of Ms. Callahan and Ms. O'Neal. You are correct. Bravery should be commended rather than condemned." He spoke with hesitation, resignation and chagrin, knowing that McGonagall was the right hand of Dumbledore. "You would do well to remember that, Severus."

McGonagall's voice brought smiles to our faces yet we had to keep stoic so as not to get into a real mess. She then looked at us both and said, "Ladies, you may go on to your next class now."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Missy and I said in chorus as we both went on our way. It took every ounce of willpower to keep from laughing at how McGonagall just verbally handed Snape his bum on a skewer and he had to just stand there and take it in front of two Slytherins who spoke up against him.

"Did you see the look on his face, Missy?"

"Yes, I did. Until today, I never thought snakes ate sour grapes, much less humble pie." Missy added, emitting a melodious giggle that actually warmed my heart.

"With a healthy helping of crow on the side." I added as she hugged me. "Missy, the day is not over yet and we have another snake to skin tonight."

**Hagrids Hut, 5:00 P.M.**

**(Normal POV)**

After his first day back in class, Harry and his friends gathered at Hagrids hut for some afternoon tea. As Hagrid poured them their tea, he said, "Glad to see ya out and about again, Harry. For a while, we were worried."

The tea did help his nerves, and while he did love being surrounded by his friends and the Game Keeper, his mind kept going back to something that had happened earlier that day.

Hagrid took notice of this. "Something wrong 'arry?"

"When I was leaving Potions, Professor Snape pulled me to the side and he said something to me that I've been thinking about all day."

"What did he say?"

"He said that while he didn't understand why O'Neal went out of her way to save my hide, I shouldn't put stock in the faith that any other member of the Slytherin Quidditch team will perform that act of charity for me in the future. Isn't O'Neal their Chaser?"

"Emily O'Neal, the Half-Banshee Chaser of Slytherin. The one and the same." Hermione replied.

"She and another witch from Slytherin, Christine Callahan, I think, came with her to see how your recovery was coming along. Do you remember someone whispering into your ear Friday?"

"Yes, but I didn't understand what she was saying though. It was in a different language."

"It was in Irish Gaelic. Considering she's from Belfast, it doesn't surprise me that it's a second language to her."

"You speak Irish Gaelic?" Harry asked.

"I know enough to know she wasn't trying to make advances on you, unlike others, who I will not name, that thought otherwise." She replied, glaring at Ron through her peripheral vision.

"Emily holds you in high regard, Harry. One of the best Seekers she's ever seen. That's what she said. She also said that she would be disappointed if you didn't serve as Gryffindor's Seeker during her final Quidditch game in Slytherin."

If he had a galleon for every Slytherin that stuck their neck out for him, much less showed him any measure of mutual respect, Harry would be broke. Then a thought came to him. "Do you know what she and her friend looked like? I would like to put faces to names."

"Emily is a petite blonde, and has two half sleeve tattoos on her upper forearms, so spotting her won't be that difficult, but be sure to give her distance. She doesn't really have that many friends and is emotionally dead. If she wants to approach you, she'll do it on her terms. Christine is someone I wouldn't mind calling a friend. She's very kind and proper, which isn't something that's common in Slytherin. The fact she's Muggle Born also makes her an outcast of sorts. Finding them shouldn't be that hard. They're practically tethered together, like two halves of a whole."

"A Muggle born in Slytherin?" Harry asked, now wondering how she was greeted in Slytherin when she first got sorted into that house.

"It was a surprise to me too." Hermione said, remembering her brief interaction with the dark-haired witch.

"You want to know what happened after Emily saved you?" asked Hagrid.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened. That pompous Git, Malfoy made outlandish and obscene remarks that Emily and Christine were more then just platonic friends loud enough so that everyone within hearing distance could hear him. However, Emily is Bi, so that's where it came from."

"Blimey." Ron said as Hermione and Harry's faces matched his in shock.

"He's got some nerve. How does he get off on saying such nonsense like that about others?" Harry said in annoyance. "The next time I see that git, it will be…"

"When you're standing in line right behind us as we all take turns pummeling him." Hermione spoke, feeling the same disdain for Draco as Harry and Ron did.

**Slytherin Common Room, 8:30 P.M.**  
**(Emily's POV)**

Missy and I walked into the common room and spotted Malfoy sitting on a couch, doing his essay. Time to put our plan into action. Thankfully, the Common Room is empty except for the three of us. As we walked up to him, I pulled Missy into a loving embrace, relishing the feel of Missy's full breasts pressed against me, getting me into a very seductive frame of mind. "Draco, I'm sorry for how we acted the other day."

"We didn't know what we were thinking." said Missy as she moved her face closer to mine while her hand grabbed my ass. It was my fantasy since First year come true, almost.

"So, we were thinking…" I said as I nudged my face towards Missy's.

"If we could make it up to you by…" she said as she brought her face so close to mine, we were nearly touching. Her breath made me shiver with anticipation, making me more hot and bothered with the greatest of ease.

"Showing you the time of your life?" I finished, giving Missy a light peck on the lips that led to a very steamy kiss that set me body ablaze with desire. My hands caressing Missy's body drove me senses into a frenzy, which served to help our cause. We did not have to look to know we were turning Draco on.

When we finally stared right at him, he sputtered, "When and Where?" while trying to steady his breathing.

"Tonight at midnight in the Prefects Bathroom. Emily and I are having a private bath together. The Password is _Magnolia_." said Missy in the most seductive voice I've ever heard her speak in. If it wasn't for the fact we were acting, I'd take her right here and now. But alas, I can't.

"Don't be late." I said before giving him a light peck on the lips. The minute we leave the Common Room, I will need to go bleach my mouth. It's been put in motion. Now all we have to do is wait. Hopefully, Moaning Myrtle won't be there. Just in case, I'm going to take a teaspoon of _Felix Felicis_, just in case. Who knows? Maybe my fantasy will come true.

**Prefects Bathroom, Midnight**

**(Emily's POV)**

Missy and I arrived an hour earlier. I had already gave her an ear silencing charm set to activate as soon as I say 'Right behind ye'.

I turn transparent as I hear Malfoy say the password and enter the bathroom while I hid behind him. Malfoy stared at Missy as she begins taking off her robes and shirt, revealing her upper body that only was covered by an Irish green bra. The sight of Missy's huge, heaving breasts in the moonlight was enough to make my heart race and my skin warm. A smile spread across my face as she ran her hands up and down a body that was as beautiful and sexy as I knew it would be. Every part of me wanted to tear every stitch of clothing from her body, take her into the water and...

'Snap out of it, O'Neal. Revenge, remember?' My inner Banshee reminds me. Sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without her telling me advice.

"Where's your friend, Missy?" asked the git. Now was my chance.

"Right behind ye." I say, revealing myself and tackling Malfoy as Missy's ear silencing charm activated. I turned him around and put on my best Death Glare.

"Listen closely, ye little prick. I'm the only one allowed to call her Missy in this school." I growled at him, reveling in the fear painted on his face.

"I'm only going to give ye this warning one time: If ye ever speak ill of Harry Potter or Missy again like you did at the Quidditch game; death itself will be a relief in comparison to what I will do to you. I can guarantee ye, no one will ever find your body."

After the words left my mouth, Missy cast the most powerful silencing charm she knew on the room. I emitted a soft, low whistle that grew in force and decimal level before I unleashed an inhuman wail that shook the room and shattered Malfoy's eardrums, causing blood to slowly pour out.

I halted my Banshee wail and pressed my lips to his bleeding ear. "If you ever speak of this, I will finish this job."

As I looked at Missy, she had covered her upper body, much to my inner chagrin. After I stunned Malfoy, I took Missy's hand in mine, grabbed Malfoy and turned us all transparent so as to take him to the Hospital Wing.

**_Fin_**

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. God bless you all and please, leave a review. DO NOT FLAME.**

**Also, _'BÉAL FEIRSTE BANSHEE DEO'_ is Irish Gaelic. It means in English: 'Belfast Banshee Forever'.**


End file.
